


Hermano

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Big Brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: El hermano de Kouki espera sorprenderlo con una visita en uno de sus partidos. Pero el sorprendido termina siendo él.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 16





	Hermano

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

Estaba decidido: No permitiría que Akashi Seijuurou se acercara a su querido hermano menor.

Este egocéntrico niño rico no se merecía tener el corazón puro de Kouki. En realidad nadie lo merecía, pero, Akashi Seijuurou ni siquiera se encontraba en la lista de posibles candidatos. Él no era visto siquiera como una última opción.

Había visto cómo la mirada de depredador de Akashi se posaba sobre la figura de su querido hermano. La ira le carcomió por dentro y estuvo a punto de ir a hacer entender a Akashi que nadie podía mirar así a su hermano menor. Los puños hubiesen sido un excelente emisor del mensaje pero lo detuvo la sonrisa de su hermano justo antes de bajar de las graderías y dirigirse a propinarle unos golpes. Y es que Kouki no se había dado cuenta de la potencial amenaza a sus espaldas por encontrarse hablando con sus compañeros del equipo de baloncesto y él no quería arruinar el momento de felicidad de Furihata. Tuvo que contenerse.

El partido amistoso había terminado en un reñido empate. Rakuzan había puesto en la cancha todas su cartas de triunfo y Seirin había respondido con la misma fuerza. Había parecido un encuentro de finales de campeonato.

Ahora se encontraba esperando a Kouki en la salida del estadio. Estaba impaciente porque Kouki se estaba ya tardando. Todos sus compañeros ya habían salido y el estadio estaba aparentemente vacío. Y, cuando al fin lo divisó, la ira comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro nuevamente porque allí estaba junto a su hermanito, Akashi Seijuurou.

No lo pensó demasiado y se acercó. Quería sorprender a su hermano así que había venido a ver el partido sin avisarle de antemano. Pero ahora aprovecharía el momento para ver feliz a Kouki y para presentarse ante Akashi Seijuurou. Le dejaría en claro que no tenía derecho de siquiera hablar con Kouki.

Pero cuando iba a dar su siguiente paso se detuvo en seco: Kouki tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban de una manera distinta. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano. Y eso no era lo más impactante: Kouki y Akashi estaban tomados de las manos.

Su corazón se detuvo y toda la ira que tenía acumulada se esfumó dando lugar a un sentimiento de desesperación y es que no podía creerlo. Cómo podría creer que su querido hermano menor había caído en las redes de Akashi Seijuurou.

No podía entenderlo, pero sí sabía algo, la felicidad de Kouki en esos momentos era plena. Temía no poder competir con ello así que, titubeando, dió media vuelta y se alejó. 

Akashi no lo conocía pero él supo del capitán de Rakuzan al ver la grabación del partido final de la copa de invierno. Quién hubiese predicho que Kouki pasaría a tener algún tipo de sentimientos distintos al terror absoluto por Akashi.

Tal vez podría darle el beneficio de la duda. Porque, viendo la felicidad en el rostro de Kouki, odiaría hacerlo sentir mal.

Sí. Le daría una oportunidad pero acorralaría a Akashi en algún momento en el futuro cercano y le haría saber que ante la más mínima señal de infelicidad en Kouki, no dudaría en soltarle unas palabras y por supuesto también unos golpes por no cuidar bien de su hermano menor.

Kouki debería estar con una sonrisa en el rostro siempre. Y si Akashi Seijuurou podía ponerle esa sonrisa en los labios entonces daría por el momento un paso al costado.

La felicidad de su hermano representaba su propia felicidad y nada ni nadie se interpondría en ello. 


End file.
